YuGiOh! Eternal Souls
by IsabelCortez
Summary: A year after the final duel with the Pharaoh, Shadow Realm Creatures have started to appear and are going on rampages...and Atem's back. So what does this all mean? And who's the blonde that keeps appearing in Yugi's dreams? SetoXOC. Slight puzzleshipping.
1. The Shrine

The Shrine

Ishizu and Odion stood outside of the shrine of the Millennium Items. Ishizu looked into the cave.

"This still disturbs me Odion," she said. "The Items where lost when Yugi won the Ceremonial Duel. Why did she insist on coming here?"

"The Millennium Items where the last thing that could open the Shadow Realm," Odion responded. "She wants to make sure the Shadows are sealed."

"Yes, but – " Ishizu was stopped by a sudden earthquake. "What's happening?"

"RUN!!" a woman's voice shouted from inside the shrine. "NOW!!"

Ishizu looked back, seeing her brother following a blonde American running towards them. Odion grabbed her arm and turned at a sprint. Ishizu's body kicked into action as she started running from the earthquake. The earthquake stopped with a loud crack and dust filled the air. Ishizu stopped and looked back. Marik was on the ground looking at the remnants of the shrine. Behind him stood the blonde American, a series stare across her recently tanned face. Ishizu and Odion walked up to them.

"What happened?" Odion asked, helping Marik up.

"I'm not really sure," said Marik, a bit shaken.

Ishizu looked at the American, the purple tips of her hair now visible. "Any ideas?"

The woman shook her head, breathing heavily. "It's not over. The Items have returned to this world."

"Meaning what exactly?" said Marik.

"I'm not sure," she replied shaking her head.

* * *

Yugi awoke with a start. "What was that all about?" he whispered. He touched his forehead realizing he was drenched in a cold sweat. He looked at his hands, then up at the box that he had kept the Millennium Puzzle in until it was finished. _This can't be good._He sighed and lay back down. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about his strange dream and what it could mean. It had been a year since his duel with the Pharaoh and now he was having dreams about the Shadow Realm. A few minutes later he was back asleep.

* * *

Seto stood at the window in his office. He had once again fallen asleep at his desk because he didn't feel like going home. _I thought these crazy dreams where over, _he thought to himself. _Why the hell am I still seeing these annoying visions?_ He sighed and stretched. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. _Might as well. I got everything here done that I can._ He turned the light off and walked into the elevator.

"Fate is still for morons like Yugi," he said. _But why do I still have these visions?_


	2. It's Back and the Riding Teacher

It's Back and the Riding Teacher  


Yugi tied his shoes in the school entry way. It had been at least a month since the weird dream and nothing had happened since, so he had pushed it to the back of his mind. He tapped his foot on the steps and then ran outside.

"Hey! Yugi!" called Jounouchi. "Dude what took you so long?"

"Sorry Jou," Yugi said, catching up to him. "I was talking to Anzu."

"Yea, we figured," Honda said as they started to walk. "So is she gonna make it tonight to watch the duel?"

"She said she had to go to work, then practice," Yugi said, adjusting one of his bag straps.

"Bummer," Honda said as they crossed the street.

"Yea," Jounouchi said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Tonight's duel is going to be awesome!"

They talked about the two duelists until they got to Yugi's grandfather's shop.

"Jii-chan! We're here!"

"I'm in the back!" Jii-chan called. "Go ahead into the living room. The TV is already set up for you boys. Oh, and a package arrived for you Yugi. It's on the counter."

"Thanks Jii-chan!" Yugi called back. He grabbed the package as Jounouchi and Honda raided the refrigerator. Yugi sat down and looked at the box. There wasn't a return address but the postage stamps said it was from America. "That's odd." He was about to open the box when Jounouchi and Honda came in. Yugi shrugged and decided it could wait until after the duel. When it was over Yugi returned his attention to the package.

Jounouchi looked at the top of the cardboard box. "America? Who do we know in America?"

Honda started counting out people. "Mai. Otogi. Vivian. Pegasus. Whoa! You don't think this is another one of his tricks do you?"

"Only one way to find out. Open it Yugi."

Yugi opened the box and found a typed note on the top of a metal box. He read it out loud. "This belongs to you. Protect it. We will meet soon."

"Oddness," Jounouchi said. "What's in the box?"

Yugi blinked and reached for the metal box. The dream flashed through his mind again causing him to drop the box.

"What's up?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Well then open it."

Yugi swallowed and slowly opened the metal box. Jounouchi and Honda looked inside.

"No way," Jounouchi said, more dumbfounded than usual.

"It can't be," Honda gaped.

Yugi reached inside and pulled out the front piece of the Millennium Puzzle.

Jounouchi started pulling more pieces out. "Yugi, you gotta put it back together!"

"No way!" Honda said. "That could be really dangerous!"

"Yea," Jounouchi replied. "But it could also bring Atem back. How awesome would that be? Besides, if it does, we can handle it like we did before."

"I'm gonna do it," Yugi said, putting the pieces back into the box. "Come on." He ran upstairs, Jounouchi and Honda following.

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" Honda said. "It could open up the Shadow Realm again."

"But it will also bring Atem back," Yugi replied, dumping the pieces out on his desk. "And I have a feeling that with or without the Puzzle something bad is already happening. Maybe he can help."

"Bad?" Jounouchi asked. "Whatta mean?"

"A few weeks ago I had this weird dream," Yugi explained, working on the puzzle, "It was like I was in the Shadow Realm. I heard this weird scream and I saw the Millennium Items shatter."

"Freaky," Honda said.

"Those attacks last week in England and Egypt. The witness described what sounded like duel monsters gone bad."

"Yea they did now that you mention it," Jounouchi said scratching his head.

A few minutes later the phone rang. All three of them jumped. A few of the pieces of the puzzle fell on the floor.

"I got it," Honda said as Jounouchi and Yugi picked up the pieces. "Hello…Oh hey…don't know, we aren't watching it…you wouldn't believe me…yea…ok, see you then…bye." He hung up the phone and sat back down. "Anzu's gonna stop by. She's gonna flip."

Yugi continued working on the puzzle until Anzu got there. He stretched and looked down. It was already half-way finished after only a half-hour's work. Having putting it together twice, third time was a breeze.

"Ok," Anzu said, coming into his room. "What wouldn't I believe you about?"

Jounouchi got up. "You may want to sit down first."

"Oh just show me!" Anzu said, getting a little annoyed.

Yugi stood up and stepped aside, revealing the half-finished Millennium Puzzle. Anzu's eyes widened.

"I-I-It can't be," she said, breathless.

"That's what I said," Honda replied.

"But how did you get it?" Anzu asked.

"It came in an unaddressed box with this note," Yugi said, handing her the note.

She read it out loud. "Any idea who it's from?"

Yugi shrugged. "The postage said it was from America, but that's it."

"I can't believe it's back."

"Me either."

Anzu's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag. "Oh man! I'm late! I'll see you guys later. Good luck with the puzzle Yugi!" She ran out the door waving.

Yugi waved back. Jounouchi looked at his watch. "Oh man! I told Serenity I'd be home by now! She's suppose to call me! Later Yugi!"

"Bye Jou," Yugi said sitting back down.

"Well," Honda said standing up. "I'm gonna head home too. Good luck."

"Thanks," He looked at the clock when Honda left. "Wow, it is getting late." He looked back down at the puzzle. He picked up another piece and continued working on it. _I can't believe I have it back,_ he thought as he put piece after piece in place. _Last time I wished for friends. Now I just wish for one. One friend that I never wanted to say goodbye to. One friend that changed my life. _He stood up and picked up the last piece and the puzzle. He lay down on his bed and looked at the puzzle. _I don't know what this is going to do, but finding him again is worth the risk._

He placed the last piece into the puzzle. A flash of light filled the room, and then everything went black. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar place.

"…Yugi?"

* * *

Mokuba sat down in front of Seto's desk. He was massaging his thighs and moaned lightly.

"Damn Western saddle," he muttered. "Why did she make me change saddles?"

"Are you sure you want to be doing this Mokuba?" Seto said, sitting down. "It's a waste of time."

"It's fun," Mokuba mumbled. "Anyway, the reports are back from the merchandising department and…uh…you know Christmas Vacation is next week right?"

"Yea, what about it?" Seto said, picking up the reports and reading them.

"Well," Mokuba said. "I was hoping I could have a Christmas party here for the staff and-"

"No," Seto replied.

"Please Onii-sama. We'll keep it down, I promise." He gave Seto a small puppy dog look.

Seto sighed. "Fine."

"YES!" Mokuba said, jumping up. "Thank you Onii-sama!"

"Hmm," Seto replied, looking down at the reports.

Mokuba spotted the clock. "Oh man! I'm going to be late for riding! Bye Onii-sama!"

Seto shook his head as Mokuba ran out of the office. He thought these riding lessons where a complete waste of time. But it made Mokuba happy. That was the important part.

* * *

"Alexander! Calm down you psychotic mustang!"

The American woman grabbed the black stallion's lead rope and pulled the rearing horse under control. "Calm down wonder horse," she said, giving him a quick yet gentle slap on the nose. The horse's ears relaxed and she pet his velvet neck. "That's better. Why can't you trust them?" The women's hair was pure blonde now and her voice was a different tone. As if she was a different woman.

Alexander's looked up towards Mokuba as his ears perked happily. The woman looked up and smiled. She led the stallion up to the gate.

"Hey there Mini Me," she said.

"Hey Kiana," Mokuba said, balancing on the fence. "Hey Alexander, how are you?" he said petting him.

"Having a pissy fit as usual," Kiana replied. "And how's the Kaiba runt today?"

"Good. Seto is letting me have the Christmas party."

"Awesome. You still need my help?"

"If you want. I can find someone else to do it."

"Nah, I'll do it." She smiled, petting Alexander. "It sounds like fun." She got a look of mischief across her face. "Anyway, to your lesson." Kiana led Alexander out of the grassy pen.

Mokuba had been taking lessons from Kiana for near two months and loved every second of it. Kiana said he was gifted and she and the rest of the Bellerophon Stable staff were very impressed when Alexander walked straight up to him. "He doesn't like anybody but Kiana," one of the staff members told Kaiba when they first came to the stables.

"Alright," Kiana said, tying Alexander up to a rail. "You're actually gonna be riding CeCe today. You know what to do. Oh and grab her English saddle."

"I thought we were working on Western style?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Not for a while. I'll tell you why later."

Mokuba shrugged and got CeCe, a bay jumper mare ready to ride. The lesson continued without interruption, as usual. After the lesson, Kiana and Mokuba brushed and fed the horses. One of the rules of Bellerophon stables: you ride the horse, you take care of the horse. After the chores were done and Kiana had dealt with a business problem, she and Mokuba got a drink and watched the new colt in the pen.

"So, why did you switch me back?" Mokuba asked after awhile.

"This," she said, pulling a flyer out of her pocket. On the flyer was a picture of a horse and jockey and it read "DIMINO CITY DRESSAGE AND JUMPER COMPETITION". "It's the first event of the season and I want you to enter the jumper competition with CeCe."

"What?" Mokuba said in shock. "You cannot be serious."

"Do I ever kid about this stuff?" Kiana said, leaning against the building.

"No, but…"

"Do you not want to do it?"

"Well, no. But do you really think I'm ready?"

"Mhm," Kiana said taking a drink.

Mokuba looked down at the paper.

"Think about it at least. You got a month before sign-up."

"Ok, but why can't I ride Alexander? I'm a lot more comfortable on him."

"'Cus I'm entering him in the dressage. One horse can't have two jockeys."

Mokuba thought for a moment, then realized what time it was. "Oh man! Seto is going to be pissed if I'm not home soon!"

* * *

Kiana sighed as she dismounted Alexander. "Good run Alexander," she said, petting the horse. She looked around. Their little exercise had taken them to the river that ran a few miles away from Bellerophon Stables. Kiana took Alexander's tack off and let him drink from the river. The grass was inviting as she lay down on the side of the bank, using the saddle as a pillow. She looked up at the clouds as the sun started to set.

"_You don't have a lot of time you know,_" came another woman's voice.

"I know," Kiana said. "I won't stay for long." Kiana undid the first two buttons of her riding shirt. Around her neck was a black choker with a blue stone embedded in it. There were two silver chains hanging below the plastic stone. Kiana pulled them out, revealing a purple stone with the Millennium symbol on it. A woman's spirit who looked like Kiana sat next to her. This was the woman from Egypt. Her blonde hair turned purple towards the tips and her left eye was the purple of the stone that hung around her and Kiana's neck.

"Moncori," Kiana said.

"_Yes?_" The spirit replied.

"Are you sure you haven't felt anything since America?"

Moncori looked up at the sunset. "_Nothing but his return._"

Kiana sighed. "This could be bad."

Moncori nodded. _There is something else that is happening…_

"Are you hiding something from me?" Kiana said, sitting up.

Moncori looked at her. "_No._"

"You're lying."

Moncori shook her head. "_It's not important._"

"Oh bullshit. You are hiding something from me. What? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh don't you dare. I-" Kiana stopped and grabbed her chest.

Moncori looked away. "_It's that…_" she said once Kiana relaxed.

"Yea, that." Kiana lay back down.

After a few minutes of silence, Kiana stretched and stood up. "Well, rest's over. Let's go Alexander." The stallion came up to her obediently and let her re-saddle him while Moncori watched. Kiana noticed Moncori's worried stare. "What's wrong?" she asked as she mounted.

"_Are you sure nothing can be done about it?_" Moncori asked with worry in her voice.

Kiana closed her eyes. "Yea, I'm sure." Kiana pushed Alexander forward and Moncori returned to the confines of their mind. Once inside Moncori wondered for awhile, deep in thought. Something had to be done. There had to be an answer. But what was it?

* * *

Author's notes: Ok so all my editing was throwing chapters together and editing some stuff out. -sigh- Whatever.

~Yes he's back! I couldn't keep Atem away. He's too damn sexy.  
~My portrayals of Yugi-itachi may not be true to the original characters as I would like but that's because I hate all of them. Yes, I said it. I hate them. Anzu's whiny, Jou's stupid, and Honda's a fucking puppy following Jou around.  
~Moncori's question at the end will not be answered in this fic because I'm an evil little bastard that likes to torment her characters just a bit. :D


End file.
